narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryo Terumī
Ryo Terumī (てるみリョ, Terumii Ryo) was the fourth head of the Terumī clan during Kirgakure 's foundation period. Background Like the son of one of the founders of the village, Ryo assumed that his father's fame would be inherited. However, Ryo was quite irresponsable for a clan leader. He used to skip the meetings and responsibilities to gamble in some dirty tavern. Not only did he not have any interest in the clan, he also didn't take care of preparing his own children to succeed him when the time came. Ryo believed that raising children is a women's thing and it had nothing to do with him. Due to Ryo's sloppiness Akemi, Miwa, Sayaka and Kōsuke had to hold together the clan during Kirgakure's first years until Teruo was ready to replace his dad. Personality Ryo was mischievous and naughty. He was unable to take anything seriously and believed that the only important thing in life was to have fun. As a kid he loved to play pranks to to everyone regardless of their age or rank. Ryo was spoiled by Hiroshi, his dad, who had seen so much suffer during the wars that desperately wanted his own children to be happy. He never imagined that unlike Sayaka and Kōsuke, Ryo would get out of control so quickly. When had to choose a wife for his arranged marriage, he never showed up to the selection meeting and rather instead went on a revelry. Three days later, he came home and choose the woman he found most attractive through photos being this one Miwa. Although he thought his wife was sensual, he was never in love with anyone. As an adult, he was always trying to peek on naked women at the hot springs, which made his wife very angry. Ryo enjoyed drinking sake every day and always came home drunk late in the morning. As a ninja he was quite lazy and often shirked responsibilities leaving hard work to others. He had little interest and respect for his position as clan leader and much less cared for the welfare of the village. Appearance Ryo was a handsome tall man of fair skin. However, his charming face was not enough to ignore his childish character. He had long red hair tied back in a ponytail. Ryo shining light green eyes might have forsaken him sometimes, frustrating some of his misdeeds. In addition to traditional clothing, Ryo is seen wearing a light battle armor during the Warring States Period. Abilities As most people in his family he possed the Lava Release which allowed him to manage a liquid state of lava. Ryo also had good reflexes, which saved his life more than once when Miwa tossed knives at him for coming home late. Ryo's most notorious ability was undoubtedly his luck. Although he never paid much attention to clan conflicts and could not have cared less about the stability of the nascent Kirigakure, Ryo rarely suffered any major injury during the battle. Trivia *Ryo (壚) can be translated to "black clods of earth". *He liked fireworks and festivals. *Ryo favourite food was tempura while his less favourite food was boiled vegetables. *He used to work as little as possible. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:Original Character Category:Kirigakure Category:DRAFT